Prom Night
by MagicInHerMadness
Summary: AU. May 1985. Prom season hits Kings County High School. Can Rick work up the nerve to ask his best friend Michonne? Mainly Richonne but hints of Caryl and Gleggie. Rated M for language.
**A/N: Hi! So I've got prom fever. I would never go back to high school in a million years but I would give almost anything for one more prom night. There really should be a twenty-something equivalent, but I digress. This one shot is me living vicariously through my babies to have one more prom.**

Kings County, Georgia. May 1985.

Michonne shut her locker and smiled at the sight of Rick waiting beside it. He wore his favorite denim shirt and grinned at her as he ran his hand through his dark hair. She wasn't sure what was going on with him as their senior year drew to a close, but he had begun forgoing his normally weekly haircut, allowing his hair to grow out in gorgeous curls that hung below his ears, and had recently quit shaving, quickly sprouting a beard. She raised her eyebrows at him, wondering why he was looking at her so intently. "What's on your mind, Grimes?"

Rick blinked, realizing he'd been staring. He smiled nervously, his ears reddening. "Nothin'. You just look different, Mich."

He tried to recall exactly when his softball star tomboy best friend had become a woman. The yellow sundress she wore seemed to be calling attention to something he'd somehow missed in their last year of high school. She had pulled her cottony afro back into a puff at the crown of her head, and he could see a shimmer of gloss on her full lips. She shrugged her thin shoulders, giving a small smile. "You're the one going all mountain man on me. I know this is Georgia, but you don't have to be a redneck. It's not compulsory."

"Compulsory? Someone's trying to kick the SAT's ass," he replied with a quirk of his eyebrows.

"Studying probably wouldn't kill you either." The first bell rang and Michonne shrugged on her knapsack, preparing to head to her least favorite class: history.

Rick shrugged. "Twelve thirty isn't bad."

"You say that like you couldn't do better if you actually tried," Michonne pointed out.

"I know a 1230 would absolutely _destroy_ someone who scored a 1450 on their first try, but for some of us, good enough is good enough. I already got into the police academy. It ain't _Spelman_ , but I'll live, I guess." He bumped her shoulder with his own, smiling at the smirk on her face.

"First of all, 1450 divided by 2400 is 0.604. That's roughly 60%. A D. I've never gotten a D in my life and I refuse to start now. Second of all, you're way too smart to settle for good enough and you could do so much better if you applied yourself."

Again, Rick shrugged. "I've been applying myself for four years. Forgive me if I'm a little burnt out. Plus grades don't measure nothin' except my ability to repeat what teachers say. Ain't got nothin' to do with being smart."

Michonne rolled her eyes. "Sell your anti-establishment rap somewhere else, Grimes. You're lazy, pure and simple."

Rick nodded. "I won't deny it. I've gotta spend the rest of my life workin' hard. I'm taking this summer all for myself."

"It's not summer yet."

Rick bumped her with his elbow. "Why do you always wanna fight?"

"Because I always win. Besides, all good lawyers need to have a healthy enjoyment of confrontation."

Rick laughed. "Well you've got it."

Michonne shrugged. "Did I tell you I'm thinking of getting my hair dreaded? My mom's gonna spazz."

"What's that mean?"

They entered their loud history classroom and Michonne took her usual seat in the middle row. Rick perched on her desktop, aware that he would be late to chemistry but not caring. Their friends Glenn and Maggie were looking at _Seventeen_ magazine's prom issue, entrenched in their now daily conversation about what color they should wear.

"Like Bob Marley, but neater," Michonne answered.

Rick nodded, turning to look at Glenn and Maggie. "Made a choice yet?"

"Either black and white, or red and white. Definitely white though," Maggie answered.

Rick nodded. He imagined Michonne would wear something bright, maybe the same shade of yellow as her current dress, maybe strapless to show her arms and short to show her legs. He looked at his best friend. "What color did you pick?"

"Pajamas cause I don't have a date," she answered.

Rick tried to keep his expression neutral even though both Glenn and Maggie were giving him a pointed look. He shrugged. "I'm sure some loser's just trying to work up the nerve."

"Well I wish he'd do it soon. I don't wanna miss my senior prom, but I can't bear the thought of going stag."

He nodded as the second bell rang and the history teacher stood. She gave Rick a thin-lipped smile. "Mr. Grimes, I'm always terribly sad to see you leave, but I believe you're needed elsewhere."

"See you at lunch, Mich?" Michonne nodded and gave her shoulder a little punch. He walked to the front of the room and smiled at the teacher. "Always a pleasure, ma'am."

"I'm sure," she replied as she moved around him to open the classroom door.

xXx

Michonne tried to ignore Maggie's not so subtle attempts at getting her attention, intent on focusing on the droning lesson for once. But Maggie wouldn't be deterred so she finally looked at her friend who flicked a paper football onto her desk. Michonne smirked as she opened it. It read: _Did Rick ask you to prom yet?_

Michonne frowned at the note, wondering where Maggie had gotten such an idea. She scribbled back: _No. why would he?_ She tossed the note back to Maggie who flicked it back a moment later.

 _He totally wants to_.

 _Why do you say that?_

 _Not blind, deaf, or stupid. He likes you._

 _Does not. You just want us to double with you and Glenn._

Maggie didn't write back, instead giving her friend a pointed look. Michonne rolled her eyes, but as she searched for the passage the teacher was reading, her mind wandered to Rick's lingering looks, and his random questioning about her date status. She shook the thought off, figuring that if Rick wanted to ask her, he would do it on his own.

xXx

Rick glowered as he watched Michonne talk to Mike, a basketball player who had commandeered his seat at their lunch table. His best friend Daryl appeared at his side and snorted at his friend's frown. "Well shit, Rick, go over there and slug him."

"Don't tempt me," Rick replied.

"Think he's askin' her?"

Rick watched them for another moment, rolling his eyes at Mike's eagerness to pull at his short dreads to show Michonne something. "Nah. She wants to do that to her hair."

"I'd still kick his ass, but I ain't as civ'lized as you," Daryl said as Carol, a girl a grade below him, walking by and gave him an eager smile. Daryl grinned back, gave her a nod.

Rick smirked at his friend. "Did you ask her yet?"

"Nah. We're g'won to the drive in t'night and I fig'red I'd do it then, maybe buy her one of them big ass suckers and say some'n clever with it."

Rick chuckled. He had known Daryl all his life, but had never seen him so enamored with a girl. Whatever Carol Peletier had done to crack Daryl's shy exterior would always seem like magic to Rick. "What about Beth?"

"Beth is a freshman. I'm a lotta shit but a pervert ain't on the list."

"True. Still kinda sad to see her face when you turned her down."

Daryl shrugged. He hadn't wanted to hurt Beth's feelings, but she needed to know she didn't have a chance so she could move on. "She'll bounce back 'fore you know it. And if you wanna talk sad, talk about Lori. She's damn near ready to do a mating dance for you."

Rick smirked and shook his head. "I know crazy when I see it, and it's all over her face. Plus she's trying to make me jealous with that Shane kid and I don't play games."

Daryl nodded as the lunch line finally moved, and grabbed a tray then handed one to Rick. "What about Jessie Anderson? She'll probably do backflips down the football field if you ask her."

"Shit. She's crazier than Lori." He laughed and Daryl did too.

Daryl nodded. "Well that don't leave nobody but Mich. Just ask her. Hell, worst case scenario, she says no. Best case, none of us'll be alone on prom night."

They got their lunch and headed to the table. Mike stopped his conversation, looking at Rick and Daryl with a smile. "What's up fellas?"

Rick shrugged as he sat down beside Michonne. Daryl gave his typical grunt. Mike stared at them for a moment, used to everyone going out of their way to befriend him, then turned back to Michonne. He frowned at the back of her head as she turned to Rick and took one of his fries with a frown. "You need to get off punishment so Big Rick'll give you back the Vista Cruiser. I can't eat any more school lunches, Grimes."

He nodded with a guilty smile that became wry as he looked at her pointedly. "That may be true but I wouldn't be on punishment if you hadn't insisted we go to the roller rink in Atlanta and got all our asses in the wringer."

Daryl chuckled. "You're the only one in trouble, Opie."

Rick punched his friend's arm. "Shut up."

"So can you get out Friday night? Beg your mama. It's the opening weekend for the new _Friday the 13_ _th_ movie."

Michonne scoffed, "Carol said we were seeing _The Breakfast Club_."

Daryl shook his head. "Carol ain't captainin' this ship, Chonne."

Michonne smirked. "We'll see about that."

"Damn right." He looked at Rick. "So you in or out?"

"In. Big Rick's working the late shift all this week so it'll be me and mama's secret."

"Where y'all going?" Mike asked. "That new drive in down in Decatur?"

Yeah." Michonne hoped he wouldn't ask to come along. She knew other girls would call her crazy for not being interested in the star center, but there were only so many game highlights she could listen to. Not to mention that Mike had no interest in her sport.

"Cool. I haven't been yet, but I heard it's way better than the one here," Mike replied.

"We'll let you know if it's true," Michonne said with a smile.

"Oh. Okay then." Mike stood, thankfully catching the hint. "I guess I'll see you around."

He left, and Rick smirked at his friend, giving her a nudge. "Well somebody's popular."

"Unfortunately. I can't get rid of him," Michonne replied. "I'm really close to creating a fake boyfriend just to get him off my back."

"Well look no further," Daryl volunteered.

"What'll you tell Carol?" Rick asked in reply.

Daryl frowned at Michonne. "Sorry, Mich."

"But she's not captainin' the ship," Michonne muttered with a smile.

"Tell you what, Mich, I'll help you out." Rick smiled as he took Michonne's corndog off her plate and bit it.

Michonne raised her eyebrows at him. "But who would believe little old me could land _the_ Rick Grimes?"

Rick laughed. "Shut up."

"So how are we gonna pull this off?"

"Because I like you, you'll get the deluxe Grimes treatment: escorts to class complete with book toting, hand-holding, hallway kisses. I'll even put my hand in your back pocket."

"I'll pass on the back pocket, Grimes," Michonne replied.

"No can do, Mich. This is an all-inclusive package." Rick smiled, offering her her corndog. He laughed when she pushed it away. "What? You won't eat after me? Is my mouth that dirty?"

"Probably." Michonne laughed but Rick quickly cut her off with his lips, smacking a quick kiss on her mouth.

"Now your mouth is just as dirty," Rick teased, again offering her the corndog.

Michonne smirked as she took it. "This relationship is already hitting the skids."

"Nah. Y'all are just in the honeymoon phase," Daryl argued. Michonne laughed and went back to eating. Daryl gave Rick a sly smile.

xXx

Three Days Later — Friday

Michonne laughed as she and Rick sat in the bed of Daryl's truck under an old quilt. He was greedily eating her popcorn, deliberately holding the bucket out of her reach. "So is this part of the deluxe Grimes treatment?"

"I'm helping you watch your figure," he replied with a smile as he finally put the bucket back in her lap. Above them on the roof of the truck, Daryl and Carol held hands. Michonne smiled at Daryl pointing out the North Star to her.

She leaned close to Rick and whispered, "Think he's gonna ask tonight?"

Rick nodded. "He's trying to pick his moment."

Michonne smiled, how big it was for Daryl to ask a girl out. She wrinkled her nose at Rick. "And who are you taking, Lori or Jessie? If it's Jessie, you should go ahead and ask so she can get her hair re-bleached in time."

Rick laughed as he shook his head. "I'm not taking either one of them. I took Lori to homecoming and it took me a month to get rid of her. I've got someone else in mind, don't know if she'll say yes though."

"A living, breathing woman turning down _the_ Rick Grimes? I don't believe it."

Rick turned to look at her seriously. "So if I asked you, you'd go with me?"

"If you asked," she replied.

"What if I'm asking right now?"

"Well to be fair, you haven't actually asked, Grimes."

"Okay." He crawled from beneath the quilt and knelt on one knee before her. "Will you go to prom with me, Mich?"

Michonne grinned, her cheeks warm. "Suppose I have to since you're down on one knee and all that."

Rick grinned. "Yeah that's it. It's not like you've been turning people down and waiting on me."

Michonne laughed as he resumed his seat beside her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure, Mich." He draped his arm over her shoulder and gave her a squeeze.

Above them, Daryl nudged Carol then nodded at Rick and Michonne. He leaned over to whisper, "Can't believe it took him this long to get to it."

Carol gave him a wry smile. "Like you're a such a smooth operator yourself. You're lucky I'm going anywhere with you."

"Keep up your sass and I'll wear my vest to prom," he replied.

xXx

Two Weeks Later — Saturday

Maggie watched as Michonne twisted her hair into a crowning braid around her head. Maggie wore a pink strapless dress with a tiered ruffle skirt and pink pumps. Her mother had perfectly curled her shoulder length hair. She leaned over Michonne's shoulder to pout at her reflection. "I think I'm gonna cut my hair after graduation. Do you think I'd be cute with a bob?"

Michonne nodded as she secured her braid. "I think you'll look more grown up."

"Hope so. This baby face thing has _got_ to end."

"But you're my baby," Maggie's mother, Cheryl, said as she reentered the room.

"Doesn't mean I gotta look like it," Maggie replied as she fluffed her curls.

Cheryl quirked her eyebrows at her daughter but didn't reply, instead turning to Michonne. "The things you do with your hair are magical, Michonne. Although I bet Rick'll wish you'd left it loose tonight."

Michonne glared at her friend. "You told her?"

"Daryl was the one who spilled that y'all kissed at the movies. Mom just accidentally picked up the phone and caught the gossip," Maggie replied with a smile.

Michonne groaned as she covered her face with her hands. "Why are y'all talking about it? It wasn't like that."

"Then what was it? Cause Daryl _and_ Carol agreed that it was pretty hot and heavy."

"That guy Mike won't leave me alone and Rick decided to help me get rid of him. He only kissed me because Mike popped up."

"Bullshit!" Maggie exclaimed then quickly turned to her mother. "Sorry Mom."

Cheryl shook her head. "I'm inclined to agree, Mags. Sounds like bullshit to me."

"It so is. He's been falling all over himself being your faux beaux for two weeks; holding your hand and kissing you in the hallway, buying you Big Kats like you're trying to get diabetes, riding you around on his handlebars like he's training for the Olympics. Mike got the point after two days. He's just using helping you as an excuse to do what he's been trying to do since we were sophomores." Maggie fixed her friend with an accusing smile. "And _you_ have been eating it up."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Michonne lied.

Downstairs, the doorbell rang. Cheryl grinned. "I'll get it so you girls can make an entrance."

She left and Maggie joined Michonne at the mirror once more to put on her pink lipstick. She grinned at her friend putting on deep red lipstick. "Planning to make your mark on Rick?"

Michonne rolled her eyes. "I'm not telling you anything else to tell your mom."

She stood and smoothed the ruffled skirt of her black dress. She was excited for Rick to see it's feminine tuxedo style, knowing he'd get a kick out of the large red bow on the strapless neckline and the bodice's faux shirt and black buttons. She looked to Maggie to see if her friend was ready to head downstairs and the brunette nodded. They headed out the door but Maggie stopped at the top of the stairs. "Lipstick check."

Both showed the other their teeth to check for stray lipstick. Finding none, they nodded at each other then descended the stairs. Glenn and Rick stood in Maggie's living room, talking to Maggie's father Hershel. Beth sat on the couch in the adjacent living room, glowering at the television. Hershel smiled at the girls as they stepped off the stairs. "Goodness y'all look like dinner to a starving man."

Maggie laughed though her cheeks tinged with blush. "Hush, Daddy."

"Please!" Beth called from the other room.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Shut up!"

"Girls," Hershel chided. He turned to Glenn and Rick. "Why don't y'all put the corsages on here so I can watch your hands."

"Daddy," Maggie whined. She turned to Rick and Glenn. "We can go. He's just being old."

"I don't mind. I'm proud of my corsage," Glenn replied, holding out the box. He opened it and pulled out a single white flower adorned with silver ribbons. "Would you believe they only had one calla lily? I had to get it for you."

Maggie offered her wrist, and grinned. "That means I'll be the only girl with one!"

Rick smirked then looked at Michonne as he held out his own box. "Mine isn't quite so unique, but I still think it's nice."

He opened the box and pulled out a bundle of red tulips. "Now the lady at the store about broke her neck trying to get me to buy roses, but because I'm an excellent fake boyfriend, I insisted on your favorite flower."

Michonne grinned as he fasted the pearl band around her wrist. "You remembered tulips are my favorite? You're the best fake boyfriend ever, Grimes."

Rick smiled. "I aim to please."

Maggie and her mother exchanged a look. Michonne rolled her eyes. Glenn quirked his eyebrows then said, "Well we should get going. We're supposed to be meeting Carol and Daryl right at 8."

"You can't go without pictures!" Cheryl exclaimed.

Maggie groaned at her mother, but agreed to stay for pictures. Chery frowned at her daughter over the camera. "Stop smiling like that. Relax and look naturally happy like Michonne."

Maggie glanced at Michonne who only shrugged, acutely aware of Rick's hands on her waist and his chin resting on the top of her head. They took a few more pictures then left, headed for their high school.

xXx

Rick sat down beside Michonne and set her cup of punch in front of her. "Your drink, ma'am."

Michonne laughed. "You're really milking this boyfriend thing, aren't you?"

He shrugged. "Just making the most of a good situation."

Michonne turned to look at him seriously and rick returned her gaze almost challengingly. Her eyes flickered to her lap, her cheeks warm. Rick only smiled, reaching over to take her hand. "Let's dance."

Michonne didn't say anything, following him to the dance floor as the DJ's voice came over the loud speaker. "Well kids, it's almost time to go home. Y'all have been quite the crowd, and since I'm a nice guy, I'll do a little something to hopefully make prom night your lucky night. These next few songs are for all the lovers out there tonight."

"This is the best song ever," Rick said as REO Speedwagon's "Can't Fight This Feeling" began playing. He almost shyly pulled Michonne closer and smiled. "Did I ever tell you I'm an amazing dancer?"

"You buy me flowers and candy, _and_ you dance? You might be the best fake boyfriend ever," Michonne replied with a silly smile.

"You're okay too, even if you did try to steal my look tonight." He nodded at her dress.

Michonne laughed. "Well imitation _is_ the sincerest form of flattery."

"Guess I'm flattered then. I will say you looked better in that outfit than I would."

"You don't really have the legs for it, Grimes." She smiled at making him laugh.

The song changed to Boston's "More Than a Feeling" and Michonne knew she would kiss Rick before the night was over. She felt the urge bloom in the pit of her stomach, new and bubbly. She allowed him to hold her a little closer, sharing a smile with Maggie over his shoulder. Rick grinned at Daryl, whose head rested atop Carol's then turned Michonne around so she could see. Michonne smiled at Rick. "I'll be damned. Daryl's in love."

"Somewhere a pig is sprouting wings," Rick replied.

"And Beth Greene is sprouting an ulcer the size of her fist."

They laughed, continuing to dance slowly. Rick found his own head falling onto Michonne's as he held her tighter, his fingers interlaced in the small of her back. Her head lay on his chest, her arms around his neck, her breath warm and smelling of sparkling punch as she softly sang along to the song before the DJ cut in. "Okay kids, last song of the night. If this one doesn't do it for you, y'all should start seeing other people."

Michonne lifted her head off Rick's shoulder as Luther Vandross' "If This World Were Mine" hummed over the speakers. "This is my favorite song in the world!"

Rick smiled at her toothy grin. "Really? I can't tell."

Michonne laughed, gently slapping his chest. "Shut up. This is gonna be my wedding song."

"Do I get an invite?"

Michonne shrugged. "You might be there."

"What if I promise to sing it for you?"

"You'd sing for me?"

His expression became serious. "Mich, I'd do anything with you anywhere. Hell I was lying earlier about being a good dancer. I just got my mama to teach me because I know you like it and I wanted tonight to be special for you."

Michonne smiled. "Well you're still the best fake boyfriend ever."

"Good enough to be the real thing?"

"I don't know. Sing for me first."

She resumed laying her head on his chest. Rick pulled her as close. " _I'd give you each day so sunny and blue/ And if you wanted the moonlight/ I'd give you that too/ If this world were mine, oh, baby/ I'd give you anything_ —"

Michonne's lips cut off the rest of the song and Rick found himself smiling against her mouth, making their teeth bump. Michonne gave a smile of her own, and a bubbling giggle. "Stop smiling, you dork."

Rick laughed, his mouth still on hers. "Give me a minute."


End file.
